Scenery of Loss
by XxMurasakiHimexX
Summary: After her brother's "execution", Kougyoku is on the path of revenge. This is a story about Kougyoku and Hakuryuu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own magi and its characters.**

 **Hakuryuu and Kougyoku are two characters that despite being in the same family and had travelled together in the past, barely even interact on canon. It is frustrating to think of their lack of interaction, especially considering that as far as Kougyoku knows Hakuryuu is the one who ordered her brother's death. That's why I decided to write a story with the focus on those two and their interaction.**

 **The timeline on that story is between chapter 280 and 281.**

* * *

The reflection on the glass of the window looked desolated. The figure inside the imperial room was looking equally sad. Two maids were dressing the eighth princess of Kou Empire and one was styling her hair. This day was supposed to be a very important one. For it was the day that the princess would swear her loyalty to the emperor.

Once upon a time, Kougyoku wished nothing more that this day to finally come. A day where she, as an accomplished general, would lay her sword to the emperor's feet declaring her loyalty. Then, the whole empire would know of the princess's bravery and more important the emperor himself would recognize her worth. But that was a dream of another time when the future emperor was supposed to be another person. It hurt too much to even think about that.

Instead she focused her mind on her upcoming meeting with the current emperor, her cousin. The person she detested the most in the world.

Not always Kougyoku hated her cousin. There was a time when she liked him. She didn't know him enough to love him but she surely wanted to get to know him better. He was close to her age and he had a melancholic smile, that reminded her of herself. She had spent hours in the past looking at him and his sister having fun, envying their close bond and on the same time wishing to join them. Now, she wished they could just disappear, them and all the problems they had caused.

A distant voice put her back to reality. The maids had done their job to properly dress her and it was the time for her to go. After all, she didn't want to make the emperor wait, did she?

She quietly raised herself and started walking towards the door. Once she was in front of it, she hesitated for a moment.

Ever since the ending of the war -the week before- she hadn't stepped out of her room. Not even once. There wasn't anything or anyone out there for her anymore. People were probably celebrating the end of war and the coronation of the new emperor. And that was something she couldn't bear to witness. Not after everything that happened to her beloved siblings. Not after the chaos the emperor had caused.

Even though she was feeling conflicted about what she may face outside she gave a determined push to the door to open it wide. She was the princess of this country and the last person there who remained loyal to the real family. She wouldn't let her fear to control her life. She was better than that and she was going to prove it.

As she stepped outside, rays of light found their way to her face. Her eyes needed a moment to get used to the sunshine.

 _I'm the only one left grieving_ , she said to herself bitterly, _even the weather is celebrating!_

She looked around at the corridor in front of her. How many times she had crossed this place running with excitement? It was almost as if all the happy memories she had of the palace had happened in a different life. In a life when she was still happy. In a life where everyone she loved was still with her.

Now, everyone who once made her love this place had abandoned her. Judal died during the war. Koumei and Kouha were sent to exile. Kouen was executed. Even her poor Ka Koubun who was supposed to be always by her side was forced to part with her. This place seemed cold and meaningless without them. Just like her life. And Hakuryuu was to blame for that.

She took small hesitant steps to the corridor as she felt that various curious gaze upon her. Every servant that happened to be at the corridor had stopped their jobs and instead looked at the princess. As she was walking among them, they turned to each other and whispered, gossiping about her. She tried her best not to pay attention to them but her efforts were in vain. Their insensitive words were haunting her.

"She's one of those traitors!"

"The emperor is really generous to let her stay here".

Kougyoku bit her lip in order not to scream.

 _Solomon, how foolish they can be to call him generous_? She bitterly thought as she touched her left arm joint, in an attempt to give herself courage to carry on.

 _Don't listen to their foolish gossip. It means nothing. Nothing at all_ , she tried to reassure herself and yet their words still found their way to her head.

"I thought she was dead since she stayed so many days in bed".

"She didn't even present herself to her brother's execution".

The last sentence hurt more that all the other harmful words combined. Kougyoku was sorry for many things she had done in her miserable life but her biggest regret was not being able to attend her brother's execution.

 _My poor, poor, dear brother!_ Her thoughts were flooding with pain and her heart was aching with love for a brother who ceased to exist _._

 _How awful it must be leaving this unjust world with only cold eyes looking at you? With Koumei and Kouha gone, I was the only loyal one left._

 _I shouldn't have left you alone. I shouldn't be stuck in bed when you needed me. I should be there for you. Listened your last words and look you in the eyes as life was draining from you. Instead only our cruel cousins were there to see your demise._

Silent tears appeared on her eyes. With one quick move she removed them before anyone became aware of her embarrassing weakness.

 _No more tears_ , she made a promise to herself she knew she couldn't keep. _Let those who wronged me to cry for once._

At the end of the corridor in front of the throne's room stood princess Hakuei.

 _Oh great! The last person I wished to see!_

Kougyoku noticed that her cousin was talking to an ambassador, who judging by his exotic appearance must be from one of the countries allied to Sindria.

The man, noticing Kougyoku, bowed to her and then casted a charming smile towards her.

"Princess Kougyoku, it's a pleasure to meet you here".

Kougyoku tried hard not to roll her eyes.

 _Does everyone in the Seven Seas Alliance have cheesy smiles? Is that their trading mark?_

Although if she was honest with herself she should admit that she wasn't really irritated with that man. It was another man from this alliance who had all her fury.

"Likewise" she replied to him and she returned the bow. She slyly casted her eyes towards her cousin but Hakuei wasn't looking at her. She was starring the floor in front of her having an ashamed look on her face.

 _Did you have the same ashamed look at my brother's execution?_ Kougyoku asked her cousin a silent question. _Were you afraid to even look in the eye the man you send to death with your betrayal, as you are afraid to look at me now?_

 _I'm the one who is known to have been possessed by Sinbad and yet you're the one who is acting like his puppet._

 _Enjoy as he's using you, like I'll enjoy once he slowly burn you down._

"Now if you excuse me, the emperor is waiting for me" she told to both of them but only the ambassador acknowledged the fact that she spoken.

 _As always, you remain a coward cousin!_ That was the last bitter thought she wasted to the broken woman in front of her before she stepped into the throne's room.

The room where the imperial throne was located was huge so it took Kougyoku a few minutes to find where the emperor was. She thought that he would be sitting on the throne, having a greedy smile on his face. After all, too much blood was spilled in order for him to have that seat.

Instead, Hakuryuu was in front of a long table full of maps and other papers, quietly discussing with his loyal generals.

So much time had passed since the last time she saw him. They had met on that room the last time as well as during her father's funeral. Back then he was still a child, though; an angry child who threw a tantrum during the ceremony and declared loyalty to the empress Gyokuen. The empress he later killed. Kougyoku would never understand the motive behind that action of his. But then again she would never understand many of his actions.

She looked at him more carefully. He was no longer the child he was the last time she had met him. The angry child had transformed to a tired man. Black cycles were visible under his eyes and his skin looked even paler.

 _Once I wanted to befriend the boy he used to be_ she recalled, _but now he's a man. And men are capable of evil._

She kept looking at him more intensely. He must sense it, because he raised his head towards her and returned the look. He told something to his generals and they silently started to depart.

Kougyoku understood that it was time for her to approach him. So, she forced her traitor legs that wanted to run away to move forward towards him.

"My emperor" she said and the words were venom in her mouth. Yet, she hided it well under a fake expression of respect.

"My secretaries must have already informed you why you were called here today" he said in a tired tone and Kougyoku nodded positively. "Then approach and swear your loyalty to me".

She continued walking towards him as her mind kept reminding her how unfair it was that he was alive when her brother was no longer part of that world.

 _This is so wrong. The war was supposed to be the opportunity to prove to my brother that I'm worthy enough to be part of the family. After the war my brothers would not only acknowledge me but also love me as much as they loved each other. But now this will remain an ever dream. I'll never feel brotherly affection and Hakuryuu is to blame._

Each step that she took was a different thought of how she could possibly kill him. Each one was a more painful and humiliating way than the previous one.

Finally she was in front of him. She bowed so low that her head almost touched the ground.

"It's time to say your vows" Hakuryuu's voice calmly reminded her as he placed his sword on her head.

"I swear I'll always be loyal to you my Emperor".

 _I swear I'll never forget all the wrongs you did to my brothers._

"I swear I'll do anything I can in order to protect you"

 _I swear that I'll do anything in order to avenge them._

"I swear that I'll even lay down my life if that's needed"

 _I swear that my soul won't rest until I'll kill you._

"I swear that to everything I hold holly"

 _I swear that to my brother's soul!_

She slowly raised her head and kissed the sword extended in front of her to seal the vow.

On the last day before the fateful battle Kouha had told her that the drive behind Hakuryuu's action was avenging his brothers' death. Soon, he would find out that he wasn't the only one who loved his brothers and who would go to great extend for their memory.

* * *

 **A/N: Please note that all the opinions expressed by Kougyoku here are her views on the events, not mine. As a magi fan I do have my own personal opinions but when I'm writing a character I try to think how they would view a situation. Hopefully, in the next chapter I'll be able to share a bit of Hakuryuu's point of view,too.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of my story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, I wanted to thank all of you who shared your opinions on my story (in reviews and in pms both here and on tumblr). Your support means a lot to me and I'm glad that people like the story despite the fact that I used an unusual combination of characters.**

 **Also, I noticed on your comments that some of you supported Kougyoku's feelings, some were on Hakuryuu's side and some felt sorry for them both. The diversity of the comments made me think of the actual magi's story where each character sees the same events from a different point of view. That's something really interesting :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own magi and its characters.**

* * *

It was way after midnight when Kougyoku headed to the emperor's room. The whole palace was under an unnatural silence like someone had casted a spell on it.

 _It's like the night itself approves the unspeakable crime I'm about to commit_ , Kougyoku thought while being thrilled for the event to come.

She never thought she could feel ecstatic over the death of a person, let alone to be the one to cause it. But her cousin was her only exception.

 _You are about to make me the monster you already are, cousin. But it's worth the tainting._

A wicked smile appeared in her face, giving her a bit of mad aura in its progress.

 _I wonder if there is enough room for two kinslayers in our family;_ that was her bitter thought.

 _And I wonder if it was my destiny to become a killer all along,_ her thoughts were suddenly becoming more miserable with a hint of sadness.

She clasped her hands together, to stop them from shaking. Was it because of her new found excitement or perhaps was it because of a darker, completely different reason?

She couldn't tell and honestly she preferred it to remain that way. She had come a long way to abandon her plan now.

The guards in front of her cousin's room didn't bat an eye as she passed in front of them. One of the benefits of being part of the imperial family was the no one outside the family could question your actions, unless told otherwise from a higher authority.

If the princess pleased to enter the Emperor's room she probably would have a good reason behind it, and it wasn't their right to question her about it. It would be a different case if the emperor had ordered them to be cautious about her. But as it seemed Hakuryuu was another person who had underestimated Kougyoku. Unfortunately for him, he was about to pay the bitter price for it.

Once she was inside her cousin's room, she wasted no time. She searched with her eyes for him, only to find him a second later sleeping in his imperial bed. The sleeping form in front of her looked so small and fragile compared to the huge bed.

She slowly approached him with her eyes never leaving his figure. He surely was a magnetizing sight. The emperor who looked so strong and fearsome during the day, was now looking as he truly was: merely a man, the forever scarred boy.

Hakuryuu had a peaceful expression on his face, indicating that his sleep was equally peaceful.

 _Aren't the ghosts of your sins haunting you, cousin?_ Kougyoku asked a silent question. _Or did you forget about them? I'll make sure you'll remember them soon enough._

She was standing now right next to his bed. With a slow and yet steady move she revealed the dagger she was hiding in her kimono's sleeve. She took another step closer and she bent over him. The pray was on her hands now.

Hakuryuu never used to sleep deeply. In his short life, assassination was always an immense danger and so he had taught himself to wake up with the smallest triggering sound. That was the case here. And so, a pair of mismatched eyes was looking on the eighth princess with an unreadable expression.

Kougyoku was shocked that her cousin had woken up in the middle of her plan. Before she could react, strong arms caught her wrist and flipped her over. She landed with a heavy sound on the bed, and she felt pain consuming her whole back. Her cousin was now the one standing above her.

When she was making her plan not even once crossed her mind the possibility of Hakuryuu being awake when she would come to assassinate him. It would be so much easier to kill him in his sleep. She could pretend she would just put in him in a deep, never ending sleep with crimson rivers running from his veins to accompanying him. But now she could no longer do that. In front of her, was standing a man alive and breathing, a man she had to cold up murder. And there were no words to sugarcoat this action.

But Kougyoku had already gone too far to back up now. She had to do it for her exiled brothers. For a soul of a brother that died before his time. For her own salvation.

She searched with her eyes to find her dagger. Fortunately, it had fallen next to her on the bed. But she couldn't reach it since Hakuryuu was holding her wrists. She needed something to distract him. She kicked him on his leg making him lost his balance for a moment. A moment was more than enough time for her to grab her dagger once again.

As he fell on the bed, Hakuryuu saw his cousin grabbing the dagger. She was moving towards him once again, so he acted purely on instinct. He placed his left hand in front of his face in order to protect it. The dagger managed to wound him on that hand but the pain wasn't able to make him stop from closing his fist on the cold dagger and violently removing it from Kougyoku's hand. The wound was deep but he didn't mind. He had endured so many scars and pain in his life. How could a merely cut compare to them? Blood was running free from his wound, tainting both the sheets and the princess that was standing right under him.

With the corner of his eye, he noticed that his cousin was attempting to make another move to regain the dagger to he gave her a heavy kick to shut her up. He didn't remove his knee from her stomach so she couldn't move freely anymore. She was still flailing like a fish, trying to free herself. It was quite fitting for the fish princess herself.

"Damn, Kougyoku! What have you gotten into?" Hakuryuu demanded to know in a loud voice.

"I'll kill you!" She screamed "I swear I'll kill you" she was kicking the air trying to aim for the Emperor but being unable to do so.

"You don't have to do that" his voice was a lot calmer now. "Would you really want to taint your hands with blood?"

Was he looking a bit sad now, or was it just her imagination? Kougyoku swore she didn't care. No matter how innocent or sad this person will look, he would always remains her brother's murderer.

"Yes! There is nothing I want more in life" she shouted. Her face was now red from her inner fury. "You killed my brother".

"I didn't kill him". He simply said.

"What?" Kougyoku's eyes were wide open.

What did he say exactly? Did he just say he didn't killed Kouen? But so many people saw his execution. She really wanted to hold onto the tiniest hope of her brother being alive but this was simply impossible.

"I didn't kill him. In this place I executed a water clone. You can ask Aladdin if you don't believe me" Hakuryuu said and as he finished his sentence he removed his knee from Kougyoku's stomach. He slowly roll to the opposite side of the bed and sat there quietly.

Kougyoku couldn't believe her ears. If Aladdin was involved, then what Hakuryuu said was true. While she wasn't sure if she could trust her cousin's words she knew she could always rely on the magi's honesty.

So, it was true that her brother was alive after all! Words couldn't describe her joy right that moment. The parts of her soul that were filled with misery and pain were now overflowing with elation.

But no matter her afterglow, she still had a question she needed to ask her cousin. She looked at her side to see him sitting quietly at the far end of the bed holding a cloth that he was slowly wrapping on his bleeding hand.

"Why?" she only exhaled one word.

But Hakuryuu completely understood what she was meaning to ask. If not anything else, his gaze told her so.

He looked at her thinking what he should tell her. He wasn't the person who would open to anyone about his personal thoughts and feelings. And his cousin had been basically a stranger to him all these years. Yes, they lived in the same place, attended the same celebrations and were both part of the same family but they were never close to each other. In the end, he decided to give her an answer for exactly that reason.

He couldn't talk to Aladdin or Morgiana about those thoughts that were tormenting his soul. He couldn't even tell his sister. But all those people knew him and loved him once and so he cared for what they might think of him. But Kougyoku was different. She didn't care for him and he didn't care for her opinion of him. A close relationship didn't exist between them. And if those revelations would bring them any closer only time could tell.

"I'm not sure if I have forgiven Kouen for everything yet. I'm not even sure if my revenge is worth all the sacrifices. What I know is that I didn't want his blood on my hands. I wanted to stop that circle of hate. I want to be free…"

Silent tears appeared on Kougyoku's eyes. She didn't fight them back. Instead she gave in an incomprehensible grief. She was loudly crying now. Only Hakuryuu was there to witness her weak side and strangely she didn't mind. Not after his confession.

She cried and cried until her eyes was red and her face was swollen. She cried for her brother who she thought that she had lost but was found, she cried for all her brothers being exiled and away from her, she cried for Alibaba and Judal who died in the war and she would never see again. She cried for her country being torn up after a civil war between cousins. And finally she also cried for the boy sitting next to her. Not for the emperor, but for Hakuryuu who was tormented all these years and was now feeling equally confused and exhausted with her.

Hakuryuu didn't interrupt her or ask her to leave his room. Instead he patiently waited for her to dry all her tears, while he was silently watching her. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. Lately he was feeling so extreme and conflicted emotions and yet he was finding himself unable to express his grief. But watching his cousin as she was crying had a palliative effect on him. He couldn't define why, it still it had. And as he was watching her crying he felt like her tears weren't entirely her own. He felt like they were also his own tears that fell down on Kougyoku's cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter featured the confrontation of the two protagonists of the story. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter :)**


End file.
